


Summer love

by Lilbabygirl2015



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbabygirl2015/pseuds/Lilbabygirl2015





	1. Chapter 1

It was summer and Ella was sitting in her room. Her parents had grounded her and she was upset because her boyfriend Robert had just broken up with her. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the first picture they had taken together. She dropped it onto her bed then pushed it onto the floor as she rolled onto her stomach away from it and started to cry.

“Knock, knock, can I come in?”

“No, go away Adrian,” Ella said.

“Hey what’s wrong? Don’t try denying it, you know I know that something’s wrong.”

“Go away!” Ella yelled.

“No!” Adrian said defiantly as he walked in and sat next to his sister. She lifted her head and looked at him through her tears. She pushed herself up and into his arms. She cried even harder as her sobs made her whole body shake. Adrian waited till she had calmed down, then pushed her hair away from her face. Looking at her, she suddenly seemed really young, nothing like the twenty year old she was. Adrian sat her on his lap and asked her, “Now what’s wrong?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Ella replied, sniffling and rubbing her nose.

“Okay,” Adrian said. “Just one thing, would it have to do with Robert?”

Ella closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears, but it didn’t work. She nodded as the tears silently overflowed and trickled down her cheeks. Adrian held his sister to his chest and rubbed her back while she “grieved”. He knew that Robert had been the best thing that had happened to her, and he was probably the one causing her tears.

Ella lifted her head from her brother’s shoulder and slid off his lap. She pushed backwards till her back hit the cool wall. In her butterfly shorts and bikini top, Adrian thought about how Robert had described her and looked at her as a boyfriend. She looked skinny but not anorexic with a nice waist, good butt and boobs. She was very dateable. He shook his head, thinking to himself that maybe what all the guys said was true. That maybe she really was the hottest girl in school.

“Hello, earth to Adrian,” Ella cooed.

“Huh? Oh sorry sis,” Adrian replied, shaking himself back to awareness and trying to stop himself from thinking of his sister like that.

“Do you know where either Lilly or Daniel is?” Ella asked him.

“Um, Lilly is at Holly’s place, and Dan’s in the kitchen,” Adrian said, curious about her question.

“Can you get Dan for me please,” Ella said, “Oh, and tell him to bring the chocolate and popcorn? Thanks.”

Adrian went downstairs and tapped his brother on the shoulder from behind his chair.

“What’s up?” he asked, looking at Adrian with his sea green eyes. Adrian always thought that Dan’s eyes made him look wise.

“Ella wants you and said to bring the chocolate and popcorn,” Adrian said.

“Awesome,” Dan replied, rising from the chair and moving to the kitchen after getting two movies out of the cabinet. “Hey mum and dad are out right?” Dan asked Adrian after he plopped onto the couch.

“Yea, they said they’d be home around 6:30 or 7:00,” Adrian replied.

“Okay so are there leftovers, or are we making dinner again?”

“Um, Mum said something about frozen stuff and rice,” Adrian replied, more focused on the T.V.

Dan got the phone and called his and Ella’s guy mates since Ella wouldn’t want to see Robert and that would be stupid. Then he called his girlfriend, and Chloe, and Jade (who were Ella’s best friends). As Dan finished making the popcorn and putting dinner in the fridge to defrost, the doorbell rang. He popped the microwave and yelled, “I got it,” as he ran to the door. He pulled open the heavy door as the guys stepped in, and two seconds later they were followed by the girls.

“She’s up in her room,” he said to the girls as he and the boys went into the kitchen. “Hey Adrian, watch the time okay? Call me down at 5:00,” Dan said.

“Okay,” Adrian replied eyes still on the T.V. The boys climbed the stairs to Ella’s huge bedroom. Dan set the popcorn, chocolate, and chips down on Ella’s bed as he put on her favourite movie.

Millie, Dan’s girlfriend, sat on the floor on Dan’s lap with the girls leaning against Ella’s bed. Channing, with his muscled arms, six-pack and all, sat by Ella. All the girls were wearing short shorts and skirts with either a bikini top or small top, while the guys wore board shorts and open shirts.

The ceiling fan was on and the movie was playing and everyone was engrossed. By the end of the movie, Ella was just about asleep on Channing’s chest. Channing looked at Ella and she just smiled as her eyes softly closed. Channing looked at Dan who smiled at him, bringing his finger up in front of his lips making a “shush” gesture then a thumbs up.

Adrian called out to Dan, waking Ella and giving Channing a chance to move a little while Ella moved onto her stomach and her arm draped over Channing’s chest. He was so happy that Ella had taken a liking to him, but he knew he was only the “rebound guy” because of Ella’s ex-boyfriend, Robert, and the break up with her. The thing was though, that it seemed a bit more than that. Maybe it was. Channing wasn’t sure, but he still loved her.

Dan looked at his sister and Channing after everyone else had left. Channing had his back to the door and his arm around Ella, whose head was tucked under Channing’s chin with one hand on his chest and the other under her. They looked like a true couple and really cute together.

Amelia looked up at Dan sleepily, “You up for a snooze?” he asked her. She nodded as she got up off his lap. He picked her up as they walked to his room and lay down on his beach bed spread. Amelia curled into Dan, and he wrapped his arms around her while she snuggled into him as close as possible.

Adrian came into the room and tapped Dan on the shoulder, pointing to the clock. It was about 6:00pm. Dan carefully unraveled himself from Millie, and softly shut the door after quickly writing her a note. He checked on his sister and Channing, deciding to let them sleep for ten minutes more after seeing that they were still asleep.

Adrian and Dan walked downstairs to prepare a meal for ten instead of the eight they were used to cooking for, since Millie and Channing would be staying for dinner. “What do you want?” Dan asked Adrian while staring into the pantry.

“Can we get pizza or fish and chips?” Adrian asked excitedly, a grin spreading across his face.

“Okay we’ll get pizza,” Dan said, “what do you want? Hawaiian?” Adrian nodded. Dan ordered three large pizzas on a normal crust, one cheese and bacon, meat lovers and a Hawaiian plus two garlic breads and a diet coke, delivered. Five minutes later Mum got home.

“Hey kids,” Mum said ruffling Adrian’s hair.

“Hey mum,” Dan said.

“Have you got dinner done yet?” Mum asked Dan.

“Yep, just ordered.”

“Oh, so what are we having?” Mum asked, smiling while putting down her stuff.

“Pizza, meat lovers, Hawaiian, and cheese and bacon,” Dan said smiling, “Um, we also have guests.”

“Oh who?” Mum asked.

“Millie and Channing.”

“Okay let me guess, Channing is with your sister?” Mum asked. Dan nodded a yes.

“Dan how many times have I told you not to try and make her feel better, I know that you just being a good brother, but you know that it’s just going to be a rebound for her and the guy is going to get hurt.” Mum said.

“Mmmmmm,” Dan said, his face falling as he looked at the floor. “Well I got to go wake them up anyway.”

“Okay honey,” Mum replied as Dan walked up the stairs. He knocked on Ella’s door and peeked in. Ella and Channing were making out intensely. Ella’s hand was entangled in Channing’s hair with the other on the back of his neck. Channing’s hand was on the back of Ella’s head and the other was on her hip under her shirt.

Dan decided that he’d leave them for a minute and went to his own room to wake up Millie. He ran his hand down her cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She reached up and grabbed him around the neck, kissing him fully on the lips. Dan sat on the bed as she crawled over onto his lap. She sat with her back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back towards him and put her head on his shoulder.

“We have to go down to dinner now,” Dan said, pushing her to sit up properly “Come on baby,” he said. Millie sat up and pushed off Dan’s lap and the bed as her feet touched the floor. Dan took her hand and walked back to Ella’s room. Both Ella and Channing were lying back against the pillows, cuddled together talking.

Dan knocked on the door and said, “Guys, it’s dinner time.”

“Oh, okay,” Ella said, her face falling a little. “I guess that means Channing has to go,” she said, looking at him.

“Actually, no it doesn’t,” Dan said, smiling. “We have enough for everyone including Millie and Channing if they want to stay.”

“Sure,” Channing and Mille said.

“So who is actually home for dinner tonight?” Channing asked.

“Um… everyone,” Ella said, smiling up at him as they walked into the dining room. Dan’s and Ella’s siblings were seated around the table with Mum at one of the ends, while the other remained empty. On either side, were the rest of the kids. On one side were the girls, and on the other sat the boys.

Ella took her seat next to one of her sisters, and beckoned Channing over to sit beside her. Dan, meanwhile, sat beside one of his brothers while Millie sat beside him. “Sorry Mum,” Dan apologized.

“It’s okay,” she replied, smiling at him and Ella in turn. “Let’s say grace,” she bowed her head and let Dan say grace. “… Amen,” he finished, opening his eyes. “Dig in,” he said, reaching for the meat lover’s pizza. After everyone had had two pieces of pizza and some garlic bread, they had seconds to finish off the last of it, then said goodbye to Millie and Channing. Dan and Ella went to wash up, while everyone else went to bed or watched T.V.

After washing up, Dan and Ella sat together on the couch. Dan had his arm over his sister’s shoulders and she had her head on his shoulder as she was really tired. As she started to fall asleep, Dan shook her gently and then took her upstairs to bed and told her have a shower in the morning. He helped her out of her clothes so she was just in her underclothes. Dan laid Ella down on the bed, turned on the fan, and pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead good night then went to bed himself.

Ella woke up with a start - something kept hitting her window. There it was again. She slipped out from under the covers and padded bare-foot towards the window. Outside her window was Channing throwing stones. Ella opened her window, stuck her head out and smiled down at him.

“What are you doing here?” she called down to him as quietly as she could.

“I miss you!” he said, also as quietly as he could.

“Awwww, baby come on up,” she said, gesturing to the tree outside her window. It was just the right structure for climbing up to the window. Channing grabbed the trunk and got up to her room in a matter of seconds. As soon as he got into her room, he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips, both hands on her cheeks. His heart pounded fast as Ella melted into him, and they collapsed onto her bed. Ella pulled away, looking into his eyes, a wide, huge grin plastered on her face.

Ella rolled onto her side causing Channing to fall off her stomach and onto his side too. She propped herself up on her elbow and put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it, thinking to herself how good he looked in just his boxers and t-shirt.

Channing was the most amazing guy Ella had ever met in her life. He was almost perfect! Actually she thought, he is perfect. Ella smiled as Channing leaned in and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips, pulling him towards her. Ella was happy as hell - maybe she had found “the one” for her, her one true love. It had only been a day and already she loved him! What was this world coming to?

Channing looked at Ella, her big green eyes shone in the moonlight as it spilled in through the window. But the moonlight didn’t do her justice, she was just so amazing. Even thought it had been a day, Channing felt like he had known her for years, which he had but never really known her properly. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He just thought that Ella was amazing and well, she was the perfect girl for him and always would be.

Everything Ella was made her the most incredible girl in the whole world. Channing was so happy about meeting her and how she had changed him, maybe forever.

Ella and Channing were so in love it was unbelievable. No one really did believe that they would be together forever, but they were out to prove them wrong.

It was Monday, about four months later, and Channing had woken Ella and left her at 6:00am. He didn’t want her to get in trouble. He didn’t want to get in trouble, either. After he left, Ella couldn’t sleep without his presence beside her. She felt lost, he was like her security blanket. Without Channing, Ella felt very exposed and alone. After about half an hour of diary writing she got up, put on her dressing gown, and padded bare-foot downstairs.

Monday was always pancake day. Mum had to work early that day and Dad was on a business trip, so Ella decided to make them herself. They were delicious. She melted some lemon ice cubes, got out honey, and maple syrup too. After she had finished making the two batches she could, she covered them with foil and went upstairs to get the kids.

Ella woke her sisters up first. They both shared a room and were identical twins. The two of them loved to dress the same just to confuse people. Ella knocked on the door and then opened it and walked in.

“Girls, time to get up, it’s pancake Monday!” Ella sang. The girls jumped out of bed and Ella then had to get her twin brother out of bed, which was a mission and a half - she had to shake him and squeeze a damp face cloth over his face.

“Sorry Dan,” Ella apologized, feeling really guilty, “I didn’t know how else to wake you up.”

Dan wiped the drops of water off his face “It’s okay, it’s pancake Monday, I would hate to miss it,” he said smiling.

Ella walked down the hall to get her brothers up for their pancakes. They were always the easiest. All the kids were downstairs in less than 15 minutes. Ella had already started eating and was on her second pancake when her siblings got downstairs. All of them had two pancakes on their plates already. Once breakfast was done, Ella cleared the table and made sure all the kids were ready for school or had something to do. Dan was the designated driver for the day, and was doing school runs as Ella was babysitting the kids from next door.

Ella settled into her chair with her favourite book and waited for Channing to arrive. When the doorbell rang, Ella got up, smoothed down her skirt, and answered the door. Clad in his black combat boots, jeans, and grey t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He looked more like a god than anything else. His sandy blonde hair and white teeth also added to the image.

Ella flung herself into Channing’s arms and he caught her and spun her around a few times. She opened the door wider so he could come in. It wasn’t quite holidays yet, but grade 12 had finished. Everyone else was still at school and work, so Ella was stuck with babysitting.

The four kids from next door were over. The twins were four years old and their brothers were both three. They were all loud and noisy. Ella had said that after lunch they all had to lie down. All the kids knew Channing and the girls had really taken to him. As they ran towards him, he scooped them up and put one girl in each arm while Edward clung to his back and Alex sat on Ella’s shoulders. They all walked through to the kitchen as Ella set up the movie “Lilo and Stitch” which was their favourite.

“Finally, a little bit of peace,” Channing commented.

“Yea,” Ella replied, “It’s so good, and I wish my siblings were like that when I put on a movie,” she said, sighing.

“Shame they’re not,” Channing said, placing his hand on Ella’s chin kissing her before plonking himself onto one of the bar stools. Ella started to make lunch for the kids to put in the fridge for later. “Do you want anything?” Ella asked Channing.

“Nah, I’m right,” he replied, “I’d rather just sit around and spend time with you.”

“Nawwwww, you’re so sweet,” Ella replied, looking longingly into his eyes.

The movie finished too soon. The kids came and sat at the table as Ella gave them lunch. As she was setting up the kids, the phone rang. “Channing, can you get that please?”

He picked up the phone and said “It’s for you, it’s your brother.” Ella walked over and took the phone.

Her brothers voice said “Dani, (Ella’s sister) just got in a fight and got suspended. The school is still deciding whether to expel her or not. Lilly, (Ella’s other sister) got in trouble and is suspended for helping her. The boys also got three weeks of detention for standing up for Dani and Lilly, and were sent home after lunch.”

“What?” Ella yelled, “Mum is going to be so pissed when she finds out!!”

“You better ring Chloe and let her know what’s happening and see if she wants to pick up the kids before I get home. You know how she’d feel about this.”

“Yea I’ll do that now, see you soon.”

Chloe came and picked up the kids ten minutes after Ella called her, she apologized that it had happened. As soon as she left, Ella called Dan to let him know that it was all good and that the front door was open. Ella also said that her and Channing would be in her room and were not to be disturbed.

Both Channing and Ella climbed the stairs up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Channing opened his arms and Ella curled up against him with her head on his chest.

When Dan got home, he gave the kids a lecture and told them that Mum was going to be so mad, especially at Dani. They all wrote a letter to explain what happened and how they were going to fix it, and also an apology to all the people that were hurt and everyone involved. When they were finished, Dan gave them afternoon tea.

When Mum got home she was already in a bad mood, so when she got a phone call from school about the kids she was raging.

“What the hell did you do?” Mum yelled as soon as she got off the phone. She walked into the lounge room where the kids were sitting. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV and stood with her hands on her hips, her face plastered with a scary angry expression. “What happened today?” she asked with sarcasm written all over her face and an edge to her voice.

“Um, nothing,” Lilly said sweetly at her mother.

“Bull shit!” Mum yelled, “Danielle Jane, what did you do?”

“I… I got suspended and I might be expelled,” she said, voice quivering.

“Why did you get in a fight?” Mum asked slightly calmer.

“Because Bobby, Alex and Lucas were calling me a loser, a cow, and a slut. Lucas got all up in my face today and started going on about how our family is worthless and we’re all stupid and just taking up valuable space on the earth. And he also started talking shit about my boyfriend Adam.”

“Okay, I understand,” she said sarcastically but sort of understanding too, “But when did you get a boyfriend? Oh, tell me later,” she said clicking her tongue. “I don’t care, you’re all grounded. Dani, you have six weeks, Lilly you get four, and boys you have two weeks. But you’re doing the dishes all week, and your grounding means no TV, no phones, no iPod, no DS, and no Wii. No going out either, okay.” Mum looked at the kids with a defiant expression on her face “I’m going to go have a shower when I’m done, I expect all your electronic devices to be on my bed in my room. Then I’ll make dinner.” Mum walked upstairs and had a shower.

Ella and Dan were sitting in the media room at the other end of the house upstairs. “What am I supposed to do,” Ella wailed as she sat next to her brother.

“Hey shhhhhh!! It’s okay I know you love them both, but you have to choose okay,” Dan said.

“Okay but who?”

“I can’t make that decision for you,” Dan said squeezing his sister’s shoulders. “Only you can.”

“I love Robert but I cheated on him with Channing and I want Channing,” Ella whined she was so confused.

“Arrrghh, why is it so hard.”

“No one ever said it was easy,” Dan replied.

“Mmmm, but no one said it would be this hard either,” Ella said slightly annoyed “Okay,” Ella said getting up and walking over to the computer to turn it on. As soon as facebook was up she saw she had a new message from Robert, they had gotten back together a couple of days after the break up.

He wrote: Sorry baby but I heard what happened with Channing, if that is going to happen I can’t trust you anymore. I don’t know what I’m going to do okay but look I don’t think this is going to work between us. I want you to be happy and without me you seem to have more fun. I’m sorry but it’s over, for real this time. I’m sorry this had to happen but I’m not in love with you anymore.

Ella turned to her brother, tears pricked her eyes. She grabbed her phone and ran to her room and slammed her door. Ella locked her door and laid down in bed under the covers on her stomach and cried till 7:00pm.

When Dan finished dinner, he decided that he would take some up to Ella. He walked upstairs and knocked on her door “Sis,” he said, “I have some dinner for you”

Ella ignored him, she didn’t want to talk to anyone. “Its fish and chips,” Dan called.

“Why didn’t you say so the first time?” Ella replied quietly, she opened the door and let him in.

“You okay?” he asked her.

“Do I look or sound okay?” Ella said angrily.

“Okay stupid question, do you feel any better?” Dan asked sympathetically.

“Mmmmm a little I guess.”

“That’s good. You know Mum and Dad are worried about you.”

“Why? I’m fine.”

“Well they don’t think you are,” Dan replied.

“Well they can think what they want, it’s none of their business how I feel and what I want. They have no right to do anything unless I ask them.”

“I know Ella, but they are worried, we all are. You seem really not yourself.”

“I know I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be the way I am at the moment.”

“It’s okay sis, like I know what you’re going through.”

“Hey can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you call Channing for me?”

“Um, do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Yes, just can you or not?”

“Sure, what do you want me to tell him?”

“Just that I’m depressed and unhappy.”

“Sure.”

“Oh, and if he wants to come over tell him that he can!!”

“Alright I’ll talk to you later and call him now love you sis,” Dan said as he blew Ella a kiss and walked out.


	2. Part 2

Musings of a little babygirl  
POSTS MY NOVELLA MY STORIES MY NEW DADDY COLLABORATIONS ARCHIVE  
My Stories  
These are some more of my stories  
Our First Experience  
Summer Love, Chapter 1  
Summer Love, Chapter 2  
Summer Love, Chapter 3  
Summer Love, Chapter 4  
When My Life Changed Forever  
A New Relationship, A New Experience  
The Secret Society

Our First Experience  
My brother Danny and I have been fucking ever since my sixteenth birthday and about two months after our first experience he went to England. Since then I’ve missed him. We chat over Skype and he comes home when he can, but I would love to tell you our entire story.

So let me tell you about my brother. He is six foot two and has sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes; his right eyebrow is pierced as well as his bottom lip again on the right side and he has a nine inch dick. He is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet but has always been a little shy.

As for me, well I’m the total opposite to him. I’m average height at five foot four with red dyed hair and purple foils through it; hazel eyes and thirty two DD sized tits. I know I can be a bit of a bitch but I try to be as nice as possible. I always have been nice to Danny and I’m very outgoing but can be shy at times.

Anyway back to the story, let me start at the beginning: I had just turned sixteen and my family was planning my sweet sixteenth for the weekend as my birthday was on a Wednesday. I was getting ready for school and was about to go downstairs for breakfast when my brother came in and hugged me from behind, surprising me. I jumped. “God, Danny, do you have to sneak up on me like that?” I asked him.

“Sorry sis,” he replied spinning me around in his arms and kissing me on the forehead.

I giggled at him. “What’s with all the affection this morning?”

“Can’t I give my sister part of her birthday present already?”

“So the affection is the present?” I asked.

“No, silly, this is,” he said giving me a package wrapped in pink wrapping paper that said happy birthday all over it in different colors. It was really thin, almost like a card. I opened it carefully trying not to rip it.

I gasped. “Oh My God, you got me a gift card to Victoria’s Secret! You’re kidding me?”

“Nope, Chelle, it’s all yours!”

“AHHHHHHH!” I screamed and jumped up and down and he picked me up and carried me downstairs where Mum had made my favorite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes. Dad was sitting at the table and looked at me and my brother and rolled his eyes. I sat down and ate really quickly.

“Slow down, you’re going to get indigestion if you’re not careful!” Dad said to me.

“I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry up!” I said around a mouthful of pancake.

“Don’t worry I’ll drive you, sis, okay,” Danny said.

“Yay, thanks, Danny! You’re the best!” I said, hugging him excitedly. I got up, put my plates on the sink, kissed my mum and dad goodbye. I grabbed my homework off the bench, put it in my bag with my lunch and drink bottle as I walked out the door behind Danny. We got to the car; Danny opened my door as I heaved my bag onto the back seat and slammed the door, then climbed into the front passenger seat.

Danny and I talked all the way about school, friends and boys. The more we talked about boys the more my pussy tingled and I wanted to play with it. We were fifteen minutes from school and I had to deal with it. I shoved my hand up my skirt pushed my panties to the side and rubbed my clit ferociously. Danny looked over and gasped at me. I smiled at him as he turned back to the road stealing glances at me. I came hard all over the seat; I moaned out my orgasm and screamed quietly. When we got to school I righted myself, kissed Danny on the cheek and apologized for coming on his seat. I grabbed my bag and went on my way.

School dragged by slowly but soon it came to my favorite lesson of the day; Maths! It wasn’t that I was good at it, it was just that my teacher, Mr Rodgers, was fucking hot as hell. He was only about twenty five or so and I had a bit of a crush on him.

It was the last lesson of the day. It was a Friday and everyone was eager to get out of the class room but some of us had to stay back and talk about our assignments with Mr Rodgers; I was one of them. As alphabetical order dictated I was last. He went through my assignment and asked if I wanted to stay back for some help with it. I replied that it would be okay but I had to ring my mum first.

Mum was okay and said not to be too long. I quickly went to get my bag and then stayed to work on it with Mr Rodgers. He shut the doors and the curtains to stop the glare then we got to work.

He looked at me and said, “You know, Chelle, you’re really beautiful.” As he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear I blushed.

“Um, thanks, Mr Rodgers, but I’m not that beautiful,” I said, hesitating.

“I know you like the attention though!”

“Well yes…” I said as he cut me off.

“Well,” he said, “how do you like this?” he asked as he leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine pulling me into him. I gasped. As he kissed me slowly I melted towards him; Mr Rodgers expertly kissed me and rubbed all over my body. I pulled against him breaking the kiss. I looked at him shocked. “Um, erm, I, I have to go,” I said quickly, as I picked up my books and hurried out of the room to mum’s car.

When we got home I went in, pulled out my books and diary and went up to my room to finish off my homework before dinner. Danny came up to my room when he got home, asking if he could come in. I told him my door was open; he walked in and looked at me. He locked the door immediately, picked me up and hugged me.

Knowing something was up he walked me over to my bed and asked, “What’s wrong, sis?”

“Mr Rodgers kissed me today!”

“What?” Danny burst out.

“Mr Rodgers kissed me after class when he was helping me with my assignment.” I was confused.

“Sis, forget about it. I’ll tell you what, if he tries to put the moves on you again, I’ll call the school and get them to do something about it, okay?”

“Okay, Danny, you’re the best!” I said, launching myself forward, hugging him tightly.

Danny and I went downstairs for dinner. It was my favorite; roast chicken. It was Dad’s as well. It was his choice tonight and therefore he had to do the washing up as was the rule in our family. Danny and I were settled in front of the TV watching our favorite show Heroes. The phone rang; it was Alex for me. Alex, my older brother, was in the army and rarely called home. I screamed and grabbed the phone.

“Alex?”

“Hey, sis!” he said.

I screamed. “AHHHHHHHHHH! It’s really you?”

“Yep, it’s all me. How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Okay apart from a few bruises, the usual. I just wanted to ring you and wish you a happy sixteenth birthday. I just wish I could be there,” he said, sniffing.

“Al, are you crying?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I admit it. I just really wanted to be there!”

“It’s okay Al, I love you. You’re safe and you’re able to wish me a happy birthday, that’s all that matters to me, okay?”

“Okay, sis, have a great birthday. Okay I got to go, all right. I love you!”

“I love you too. Stay safe. Also everyone says hi,” I said.

“All right. Tell them I say hi back. Will talk to you soon okay? Love you, bye.”

“Bye,” I replied as he hung up.

I smiled and went back to the couch yelling out: “that was Alex he said hi and wished me a happy birthday!”So that mum and dad would hear me. Soon after Danny started stroking my hair, making me fall asleep with my head on his lap.

I woke up at eight am the next morning and went to have a shower. As I showered I began to feel quite tingly and decided to play with my pussy. I came leaning against the shower wall to recover. I finished washing myself and got out, drying off as I wrapped my towel around me and padded back to my bedroom to get dressed. I chose my favorite black thigh length tight skirt and pink singlet top. I dropped my towel and walked to my chest of drawers to work out what underwear I was going to wear, I had always been adventurous in that department. I decided to wear my favorite pink and white-striped panties with “Kiss me” written in pink across the bum and my hot pink push up bra. I loved showing off my cleavage, and as much of it as possible, just because it felt good. I finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to find Danny in the kitchen in nothing more than his tight boxers making bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast for himself.

“Hey sis,” he said without looking up at me.

“Hey,” I said clearing my throat looking at my brother’s nice ass in his boxers, hoping he would turn around.

“You want some?” he asked, granting my wish by giving me full view of the bulge in his pants.

“Um sure,” I said, trying to control myself.

“Cool,” Danny said turning around getting back to work. I thought to myself he had to know what he was doing to me. My brother had been doing this for a few weeks now. Everyday for the last week when mum and dad were away, he had been dressing in short shorts and singlets or just shorts and no shirt around the house. I swore he was making me very aroused.

I couldn’t take it anymore. After breakfast I went to the study and looked up on the net the signs a guy was interested in you. It was all pointing to that and I gasped. “He’s trying to seduce me,” I thought, “damn, he knows I’m not sexual yet.” I pondered this thought for a moment. “Hang on, shit I’m thinking that my brother wants to get with me? That’s so wrong he can’t want that - he’s my brother. I have to stop thinking like this and doing all these things around him.” I decided to stop this, thinking right then and there and went upstairs to read my latest book.Not much laterI lay on my bed and fell asleep.

Danny came and got me for dinner. I ate then had a shower and went to bed hoping my birthday party would come quicker. Mum and Dad came and said goodnight as did Danny at about nine thirty pm and I fell straight to sleep after that.

I woke up to happy birthday in bed the next morning as Mum, Dad and Danny all came in to give me presents. They had said no presents until my party as mum and dad had been really busy lately. Mum and Dad were both holding two each, but Danny had by far the biggest. I decided to open mum’s and dad’s first. Mum had got me a new sheet set pink with love hearts and matching cushion and teddy. Dad got me a new set of makeup brushes and some blow up pool toys. But Danny had bought me a Playstation 3! I squealed as I opened it and hugged him tightly as well as Mum and Dad, thanking all three of them for my gifts.

“It’s okay Danny, just the momentary shock of that scared me. I want that too but we aren’t supposed

“Okay, hurry up and get dressed,” mum said, “family is coming over this morning, then there’s the lunch party with friends remember?”

“Yea, I know,” I said, getting up and dressed after a quick shower before everyone arrived. The morning went by quickly then soon after all my friends arrived, Dylan, Max, Daniel, Peter, Ryan, Lachlan, Ben, Luke, Hayley, Lucie, Hannah, Megan, Danielle, Lilly, Amelia, Sophie and Me. We had heaps of fun; we played truth or dare, musical chairs, Marco Polo in the pool and then went inside for food and more party games.Pin the tail on the donkey and musical statues were the favorites. It was heaps and heaps of fun and we sat around and talked heaps.

By the time everyone had left I was exhausted, Mum picked up fish and chips for dinner, as my birthday dinner and even gave me the night off washing up duty. We ate in front of the TV and watchedTwilight which I had gotten from my cousin Liz. When it finished I went up to bed and finished reading my book so I could start one of my new ones.

At about two am, I woke up to Danny knocking on my bedroom door, I rubbed my eyes sat up in bed and padded over to my bedroom door opening it in a g string and bra.

“Danny, I’m tired what’s up?” I asked, still rubbing my eyes not realising what he was wearing until I looked at him properly, he was wearing briefs and his dick was hard, pushing through showing very visibly through the front.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“Ah, um,” I said stumbling over my words, I cleared my voice, “ah, sure,” I said stepping aside from the door to let him in. He came in, shut the door behind him scooped me up lay me on the bed then pulled me to him and started kissing me passionately and very forcefully. I melted into him.

“Sis,” he said, pulling away from me, “I want to have sex with you and make love to you!” I pulled away from him as he said that, putting as much distance between him and me. I stood in the corner of my room shaking.

“No, Danny,” I said as I started to cry. He walked over to me and pulled me to his chest. I quivered in his arms. He apologized to me and took me back over to the bed, soothing me.

“It’s okay, I promise not to hurt you I didn’t mean to scare you.”

to though are we?” I asked him.

“No, but its okay if we don’t tell anyone, it can be our little secret okay?”

“Okay,” I agreed.

Danny got to work, pinning my hands above my head and pulling off my panties. He straddled my waist as again I started to quiver a little.

“Chelle you are so beautiful and I love you so much. I have wanted to introduce you to being a woman before anyone else can for a while,” Danny said. I looked up at him. He had never spoken to me like that. I gasped and looked up at him and saw the love and truth in his eyes.

He placed my hands on his chest and let me roam all over it, all his chiselled and defined muscles stood out and I could feel every single one of them in detail. He bent down and got to work on my nipples as I started moaning and getting into the moment. He started rubbing my clit with one finger and slid it into my pussy. It was really painful and I squealed with pain.

“Relax sis,” he said as he kissed my forehead. “It’s okay. Relax, breathe through it and tell me when it gets better, okay?”

He started pumping in and out of me and I came hard, thrashing and writhing on the bed, screaming and crying out, pumping my hips hard against Danny’s finger. As I came down from my amazing orgasm, Danny kissed my forehead saying, “I’m so proud of you sis, you did so well, and you just had your first orgasm from my fingers, fuck that was so hot!”

He pulled off his tight briefs as I came down from my orgasm. I watched as his cock sprung out.

I looked, eyes wide, at his massive tool. I started licking my lips as I got on my hands and knees. I looked at him as he touched and stroked my cheek. He said, “Do you want to learn how to please my cock?”I nodded enthusiastically. I had never sucked cock before and was excited to be able to please Danny.“Okay, put your mouth on it and start moving up and down. As you come up run your tongue along it, then around it. Go down again and keep up that motion.Good, now take it out of your mouth and hold it with one hand. Next, run your tongue all over it and spit on it, then rub it up and down. Now with your other hand hold my balls and squeeze them. Now put it back in your mouth, while rubbing it up and down. Squeeze my balls with your other hand as you suck on it.”

Danny looked down at me and I could see him reveling in the sensations he was feeling. Within three minutes, I could see that he was close to coming.

“Chelle, do you want to drink me?” he asked.

I nodded, “Okay.” I said tentatively.

“Let go and open your mouth,” he said.

I let go and opened my mouth and he shot a huge load inside. I swallowed it all, tasting the saltiness and tanginess which made him instantly get hard again. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me as he laid me back down on the bed gently. I knew what was coming and I was ready. He made sure I was wet as he positioned the head of his cock at the entrance of my waiting pussy.

“Are you ready sis?” he asked.

I nodded my head but with fear in my eyes.

“It will be okay,” he said as he kissed me.

“Relax,” he said again, as he kissed me. “Relax, it will all be okay.”

He slowly pushed until he reached my cherry. I knew it was going to hurt but I was ready.

“Okay sis, are you ready? This is going to hurt for a little bit, but I’ll make it feel better, okay?”

“Alright,” I said, and nodded again.

He pushed all the way inside me as far as he could. I cried out in pain and started crying. Danny wiped my tears away and started moving slowly in and out of me. It was tight and I told him that it hurt.

He reassured me that it was okay and that I wouldn’t feel any pain soon. I looked up into his eyes as I felt the pain subside as pleasure washed over me. I met his every thrust and pushed against him. Screaming and yelling out,

”OH MY GOD!” I yelled at him. “It feels so good, Danny!”

“That’s it Chelle,” he said.

I started pumping harder and faster against him, meeting his thrusts. He pushed harder and harder.

“Come on sis, come for Danny. That’s it. Come for Danny!”

I screamed, “OH FUCK!!” as I came hard.

I had five orgasms, one after the other, each one more intense than the one before. He rolled me over onto all fours and started pounding me and spanking my ass over and over while asking, “Are you going to be a good little girl for Danny and let me fuck you over and over again?”

“Yes, Danny,” I said, as he groaned and pushed hard against me, filling me up with his come. I pushed my fingers into my pussy and pulled out his cum and sucked it off.

“Can you clean my cock?” he asked me.

“Of course, big bro!” I replied excitedly.

I crawled over to him and cleaned him off, tasting a mixture of his cum and my own as I serviced him. I lay down on the bed as he pulled the covers back over me as I sighed, relaxing. He sat up and saw his cum trickling out from between my legs. Before he left he kissed my forehead and brushed my hair off my face and rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and like I was a real woman. It was a Monday but Mum and Dad said that I could stay off school because of my big weekend. I just wanted to have fun with Danny and stay at home with him. I knew Mum and Dad would have to work but I didn’t mind, we got to have more fun like last night. Mum and Dad both left early for work and had already gone when I got up at 9:30. I walked downstairs in just my bra and panties to see Danny sitting on the lounge curled up wearing only his really tight boxers, showing his amazing cock. I was mesmerized by it and couldn’t wait to play more.

I decided to tease Danny and see if he would take me. I walked behind the couch so I had to walk in front of him to sit down. I kissed him on the cheek, saying good morning and walked past him swaying my hips. I knew Danny was watching me and he patted me on the butt as I walked past him, squealing as I did so.

“There’s more where that came from sis,” he said, winking at me.

“Oooo can I have some of that later?” I asked, winking back, wiggling my hips as I placed my arms on his leg, leaning forward so he could see my tits.

“Maybe if you’re a good girl I’ll think about it,” he said, grabbing my tits giving them a squeeze before spinning me around and sending me into the kitchen.

 

Summer Love, Chapter 1  
It was summer and Ella was sitting in her room. Her parents had grounded her and she was upset because her boyfriend Robert had just broken up with her. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the first picture they had taken together. She dropped it onto her bed then pushed it onto the floor as she rolled onto her stomach away from it and started to cry.

“Knock, knock, can I come in?”

“No, go away Adrian,” Ella said.

“Hey what’s wrong? Don’t try denying it, you know I know that something’s wrong.”

“Go away!” Ella yelled.

“No!” Adrian said defiantly as he walked in and sat next to his sister. She lifted her head and looked at him through her tears. She pushed herself up and into his arms. She cried even harder as her sobs made her whole body shake. Adrian waited till she had calmed down, then pushed her hair away from her face. Looking at her, she suddenly seemed really young, nothing like the twenty year old she was. Adrian sat her on his lap and asked her, “Now what’s wrong?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Ella replied, sniffling and rubbing her nose.

“Okay,” Adrian said. “Just one thing, would it have to do with Robert?”

Ella closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears, but it didn’t work. She nodded as the tears silently overflowed and trickled down her cheeks. Adrian held his sister to his chest and rubbed her back while she “grieved”. He knew that Robert had been the best thing that had happened to her, and he was probably the one causing her tears.

Ella lifted her head from her brother’s shoulder and slid off his lap. She pushed backwards till her back hit the cool wall. In her butterfly shorts and bikini top, Adrian thought about how Robert had described her and looked at her as a boyfriend. She looked skinny but not anorexic with a nice waist, good butt and boobs. She was very dateable. He shook his head, thinking to himself that maybe what all the guys said was true. That maybe she really was the hottest girl in school.

“Hello, earth to Adrian,” Ella cooed.

“Huh? Oh sorry sis,” Adrian replied, shaking himself back to awareness and trying to stop himself from thinking of his sister like that.

“Do you know where either Lilly or Daniel is?” Ella asked him.

“Um, Lilly is at Holly’s place, and Dan’s in the kitchen,” Adrian said, curious about her question.

“Can you get Dan for me please,” Ella said, “Oh, and tell him to bring the chocolate and popcorn? Thanks.”

Adrian went downstairs and tapped his brother on the shoulder from behind his chair.

“What’s up?” he asked, looking at Adrian with his sea green eyes. Adrian always thought that Dan’s eyes made him look wise.

“Ella wants you and said to bring the chocolate and popcorn,” Adrian said.

“Awesome,” Dan replied, rising from the chair and moving to the kitchen after getting two movies out of the cabinet. “Hey mum and dad are out right?” Dan asked Adrian after he plopped onto the couch.

“Yea, they said they’d be home around 6:30 or 7:00,” Adrian replied.

“Okay so are there leftovers, or are we making dinner again?”

“Um, Mum said something about frozen stuff and rice,” Adrian replied, more focused on the T.V.

Dan got the phone and called his and Ella’s guy mates since Ella wouldn’t want to see Robert and that would be stupid. Then he called his girlfriend, and Chloe, and Jade (who were Ella’s best friends). As Dan finished making the popcorn and putting dinner in the fridge to defrost, the doorbell rang. He popped the microwave and yelled, “I got it,” as he ran to the door. He pulled open the heavy door as the guys stepped in, and two seconds later they were followed by the girls.

“She’s up in her room,” he said to the girls as he and the boys went into the kitchen. “Hey Adrian, watch the time okay? Call me down at 5:00,” Dan said.

“Okay,” Adrian replied eyes still on the T.V. The boys climbed the stairs to Ella’s huge bedroom. Dan set the popcorn, chocolate, and chips down on Ella’s bed as he put on her favourite movie.

Millie, Dan’s girlfriend, sat on the floor on Dan’s lap with the girls leaning against Ella’s bed. Channing, with his muscled arms, six-pack and all, sat by Ella. All the girls were wearing short shorts and skirts with either a bikini top or small top, while the guys wore board shorts and open shirts.

The ceiling fan was on and the movie was playing and everyone was engrossed. By the end of the movie, Ella was just about asleep on Channing’s chest. Channing looked at Ella and she just smiled as her eyes softly closed. Channing looked at Dan who smiled at him, bringing his finger up in front of his lips making a “shush” gesture then a thumbs up.

Adrian called out to Dan, waking Ella and giving Channing a chance to move a little while Ella moved onto her stomach and her arm draped over Channing’s chest. He was so happy that Ella had taken a liking to him, but he knew he was only the “rebound guy” because of Ella’s ex-boyfriend, Robert, and the break up with her. The thing was though, that it seemed a bit more than that. Maybe it was. Channing wasn’t sure, but he still loved her.

Dan looked at his sister and Channing after everyone else had left. Channing had his back to the door and his arm around Ella, whose head was tucked under Channing’s chin with one hand on his chest and the other under her. They looked like a true couple and really cute together.

Amelia looked up at Dan sleepily, “You up for a snooze?” he asked her. She nodded as she got up off his lap. He picked her up as they walked to his room and lay down on his beach bed spread. Amelia curled into Dan, and he wrapped his arms around her while she snuggled into him as close as possible.

Adrian came into the room and tapped Dan on the shoulder, pointing to the clock. It was about 6:00pm. Dan carefully unraveled himself from Millie, and softly shut the door after quickly writing her a note. He checked on his sister and Channing, deciding to let them sleep for ten minutes more after seeing that they were still asleep.

Adrian and Dan walked downstairs to prepare a meal for ten instead of the eight they were used to cooking for, since Millie and Channing would be staying for dinner. “What do you want?” Dan asked Adrian while staring into the pantry.

“Can we get pizza or fish and chips?” Adrian asked excitedly, a grin spreading across his face.

“Okay we’ll get pizza,” Dan said, “what do you want? Hawaiian?” Adrian nodded. Dan ordered three large pizzas on a normal crust, one cheese and bacon, meat lovers and a Hawaiian plus two garlic breads and a diet coke, delivered. Five minutes later Mum got home.

“Hey kids,” Mum said ruffling Adrian’s hair.

“Hey mum,” Dan said.

“Have you got dinner done yet?” Mum asked Dan.

“Yep, just ordered.”

“Oh, so what are we having?” Mum asked, smiling while putting down her stuff.

“Pizza, meat lovers, Hawaiian, and cheese and bacon,” Dan said smiling, “Um, we also have guests.”

“Oh who?” Mum asked.

“Millie and Channing.”

“Okay let me guess, Channing is with your sister?” Mum asked. Dan nodded a yes.

“Dan how many times have I told you not to try and make her feel better, I know that you just being a good brother, but you know that it’s just going to be a rebound for her and the guy is going to get hurt.” Mum said.

“Mmmmmm,” Dan said, his face falling as he looked at the floor. “Well I got to go wake them up anyway.”

“Okay honey,” Mum replied as Dan walked up the stairs. He knocked on Ella’s door and peeked in. Ella and Channing were making out intensely. Ella’s hand was entangled in Channing’s hair with the other on the back of his neck. Channing’s hand was on the back of Ella’s head and the other was on her hip under her shirt.

Dan decided that he’d leave them for a minute and went to his own room to wake up Millie. He ran his hand down her cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She reached up and grabbed him around the neck, kissing him fully on the lips. Dan sat on the bed as she crawled over onto his lap. She sat with her back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back towards him and put her head on his shoulder.

“We have to go down to dinner now,” Dan said, pushing her to sit up properly “Come on baby,” he said. Millie sat up and pushed off Dan’s lap and the bed as her feet touched the floor. Dan took her hand and walked back to Ella’s room. Both Ella and Channing were lying back against the pillows, cuddled together talking.

Dan knocked on the door and said, “Guys, it’s dinner time.”

“Oh, okay,” Ella said, her face falling a little. “I guess that means Channing has to go,” she said, looking at him.

“Actually, no it doesn’t,” Dan said, smiling. “We have enough for everyone including Millie and Channing if they want to stay.”

“Sure,” Channing and Mille said.

“So who is actually home for dinner tonight?” Channing asked.

“Um… everyone,” Ella said, smiling up at him as they walked into the dining room. Dan’s and Ella’s siblings were seated around the table with Mum at one of the ends, while the other remained empty. On either side, were the rest of the kids. On one side were the girls, and on the other sat the boys.

Ella took her seat next to one of her sisters, and beckoned Channing over to sit beside her. Dan, meanwhile, sat beside one of his brothers while Millie sat beside him. “Sorry Mum,” Dan apologized.

“It’s okay,” she replied, smiling at him and Ella in turn. “Let’s say grace,” she bowed her head and let Dan say grace. “… Amen,” he finished, opening his eyes. “Dig in,” he said, reaching for the meat lover’s pizza. After everyone had had two pieces of pizza and some garlic bread, they had seconds to finish off the last of it, then said goodbye to Millie and Channing. Dan and Ella went to wash up, while everyone else went to bed or watched T.V.

After washing up, Dan and Ella sat together on the couch. Dan had his arm over his sister’s shoulders and she had her head on his shoulder as she was really tired. As she started to fall asleep, Dan shook her gently and then took her upstairs to bed and told her have a shower in the morning. He helped her out of her clothes so she was just in her underclothes. Dan laid Ella down on the bed, turned on the fan, and pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead good night then went to bed himself.

Ella woke up with a start - something kept hitting her window. There it was again. She slipped out from under the covers and padded bare-foot towards the window. Outside her window was Channing throwing stones. Ella opened her window, stuck her head out and smiled down at him.

“What are you doing here?” she called down to him as quietly as she could.

“I miss you!” he said, also as quietly as he could.

“Awwww, baby come on up,” she said, gesturing to the tree outside her window. It was just the right structure for climbing up to the window. Channing grabbed the trunk and got up to her room in a matter of seconds. As soon as he got into her room, he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips, both hands on her cheeks. His heart pounded fast as Ella melted into him, and they collapsed onto her bed. Ella pulled away, looking into his eyes, a wide, huge grin plastered on her face.

Ella rolled onto her side causing Channing to fall off her stomach and onto his side too. She propped herself up on her elbow and put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it, thinking to herself how good he looked in just his boxers and t-shirt.

Channing was the most amazing guy Ella had ever met in her life. He was almost perfect! Actually she thought, he is perfect. Ella smiled as Channing leaned in and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips, pulling him towards her. Ella was happy as hell - maybe she had found “the one” for her, her one true love. It had only been a day and already she loved him! What was this world coming to?

Channing looked at Ella, her big green eyes shone in the moonlight as it spilled in through the window. But the moonlight didn’t do her justice, she was just so amazing. Even thought it had been a day, Channing felt like he had known her for years, which he had but never really known her properly. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He just thought that Ella was amazing and well, she was the perfect girl for him and always would be.

Everything Ella was made her the most incredible girl in the whole world. Channing was so happy about meeting her and how she had changed him, maybe forever.

Ella and Channing were so in love it was unbelievable. No one really did believe that they would be together forever, but they were out to prove them wrong.

It was Monday, about four months later, and Channing had woken Ella and left her at 6:00am. He didn’t want her to get in trouble. He didn’t want to get in trouble, either. After he left, Ella couldn’t sleep without his presence beside her. She felt lost, he was like her security blanket. Without Channing, Ella felt very exposed and alone. After about half an hour of diary writing she got up, put on her dressing gown, and padded bare-foot downstairs.

Monday was always pancake day. Mum had to work early that day and Dad was on a business trip, so Ella decided to make them herself. They were delicious. She melted some lemon ice cubes, got out honey, and maple syrup too. After she had finished making the two batches she could, she covered them with foil and went upstairs to get the kids.

Ella woke her sisters up first. They both shared a room and were identical twins. The two of them loved to dress the same just to confuse people. Ella knocked on the door and then opened it and walked in.

“Girls, time to get up, it’s pancake Monday!” Ella sang. The girls jumped out of bed and Ella then had to get her twin brother out of bed, which was a mission and a half - she had to shake him and squeeze a damp face cloth over his face.

“Sorry Dan,” Ella apologized, feeling really guilty, “I didn’t know how else to wake you up.”

Dan wiped the drops of water off his face “It’s okay, it’s pancake Monday, I would hate to miss it,” he said smiling.

Ella walked down the hall to get her brothers up for their pancakes. They were always the easiest. All the kids were downstairs in less than 15 minutes. Ella had already started eating and was on her second pancake when her siblings got downstairs. All of them had two pancakes on their plates already. Once breakfast was done, Ella cleared the table and made sure all the kids were ready for school or had something to do. Dan was the designated driver for the day, and was doing school runs as Ella was babysitting the kids from next door.

Ella settled into her chair with her favourite book and waited for Channing to arrive. When the doorbell rang, Ella got up, smoothed down her skirt, and answered the door. Clad in his black combat boots, jeans, and grey t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He looked more like a god than anything else. His sandy blonde hair and white teeth also added to the image.

Ella flung herself into Channing’s arms and he caught her and spun her around a few times. She opened the door wider so he could come in. It wasn’t quite holidays yet, but grade 12 had finished. Everyone else was still at school and work, so Ella was stuck with babysitting.

The four kids from next door were over. The twins were four years old and their brothers were both three. They were all loud and noisy. Ella had said that after lunch they all had to lie down. All the kids knew Channing and the girls had really taken to him. As they ran towards him, he scooped them up and put one girl in each arm while Edward clung to his back and Alex sat on Ella’s shoulders. They all walked through to the kitchen as Ella set up the movie “Lilo and Stitch” which was their favourite.

“Finally, a little bit of peace,” Channing commented.

“Yea,” Ella replied, “It’s so good, and I wish my siblings were like that when I put on a movie,” she said, sighing.

“Shame they’re not,” Channing said, placing his hand on Ella’s chin kissing her before plonking himself onto one of the bar stools. Ella started to make lunch for the kids to put in the fridge for later. “Do you want anything?” Ella asked Channing.

“Nah, I’m right,” he replied, “I’d rather just sit around and spend time with you.”

“Nawwwww, you’re so sweet,” Ella replied, looking longingly into his eyes.

The movie finished too soon. The kids came and sat at the table as Ella gave them lunch. As she was setting up the kids, the phone rang. “Channing, can you get that please?”

He picked up the phone and said “It’s for you, it’s your brother.” Ella walked over and took the phone.

Her brothers voice said “Dani, (Ella’s sister) just got in a fight and got suspended. The school is still deciding whether to expel her or not. Lilly, (Ella’s other sister) got in trouble and is suspended for helping her. The boys also got three weeks of detention for standing up for Dani and Lilly, and were sent home after lunch.”

“What?” Ella yelled, “Mum is going to be so pissed when she finds out!!”

“You better ring Chloe and let her know what’s happening and see if she wants to pick up the kids before I get home. You know how she’d feel about this.”

“Yea I’ll do that now, see you soon.”

Chloe came and picked up the kids ten minutes after Ella called her, she apologized that it had happened. As soon as she left, Ella called Dan to let him know that it was all good and that the front door was open. Ella also said that her and Channing would be in her room and were not to be disturbed.

Both Channing and Ella climbed the stairs up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Channing opened his arms and Ella curled up against him with her head on his chest.

When Dan got home, he gave the kids a lecture and told them that Mum was going to be so mad, especially at Dani. They all wrote a letter to explain what happened and how they were going to fix it, and also an apology to all the people that were hurt and everyone involved. When they were finished, Dan gave them afternoon tea.

When Mum got home she was already in a bad mood, so when she got a phone call from school about the kids she was raging.

“What the hell did you do?” Mum yelled as soon as she got off the phone. She walked into the lounge room where the kids were sitting. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV and stood with her hands on her hips, her face plastered with a scary angry expression. “What happened today?” she asked with sarcasm written all over her face and an edge to her voice.

“Um, nothing,” Lilly said sweetly at her mother.

“Bull shit!” Mum yelled, “Danielle Jane, what did you do?”

“I… I got suspended and I might be expelled,” she said, voice quivering.

“Why did you get in a fight?” Mum asked slightly calmer.

“Because Bobby, Alex and Lucas were calling me a loser, a cow, and a slut. Lucas got all up in my face today and started going on about how our family is worthless and we’re all stupid and just taking up valuable space on the earth. And he also started talking shit about my boyfriend Adam.”

“Okay, I understand,” she said sarcastically but sort of understanding too, “But when did you get a boyfriend? Oh, tell me later,” she said clicking her tongue. “I don’t care, you’re all grounded. Dani, you have six weeks, Lilly you get four, and boys you have two weeks. But you’re doing the dishes all week, and your grounding means no TV, no phones, no iPod, no DS, and no Wii. No going out either, okay.” Mum looked at the kids with a defiant expression on her face “I’m going to go have a shower when I’m done, I expect all your electronic devices to be on my bed in my room. Then I’ll make dinner.” Mum walked upstairs and had a shower.

Ella and Dan were sitting in the media room at the other end of the house upstairs. “What am I supposed to do,” Ella wailed as she sat next to her brother.

“Hey shhhhhh!! It’s okay I know you love them both, but you have to choose okay,” Dan said.

“Okay but who?”

“I can’t make that decision for you,” Dan said squeezing his sister’s shoulders. “Only you can.”

“I love Robert but I cheated on him with Channing and I want Channing,” Ella whined she was so confused.

“Arrrghh, why is it so hard.”

“No one ever said it was easy,” Dan replied.

“Mmmm, but no one said it would be this hard either,” Ella said slightly annoyed “Okay,” Ella said getting up and walking over to the computer to turn it on. As soon as facebook was up she saw she had a new message from Robert, they had gotten back together a couple of days after the break up.

He wrote: Sorry baby but I heard what happened with Channing, if that is going to happen I can’t trust you anymore. I don’t know what I’m going to do okay but look I don’t think this is going to work between us. I want you to be happy and without me you seem to have more fun. I’m sorry but it’s over, for real this time. I’m sorry this had to happen but I’m not in love with you anymore.

Ella turned to her brother, tears pricked her eyes. She grabbed her phone and ran to her room and slammed her door. Ella locked her door and laid down in bed under the covers on her stomach and cried till 7:00pm.

When Dan finished dinner, he decided that he would take some up to Ella. He walked upstairs and knocked on her door “Sis,” he said, “I have some dinner for you”

Ella ignored him, she didn’t want to talk to anyone. “Its fish and chips,” Dan called.

“Why didn’t you say so the first time?” Ella replied quietly, she opened the door and let him in.

“You okay?” he asked her.

“Do I look or sound okay?” Ella said angrily.

“Okay stupid question, do you feel any better?” Dan asked sympathetically.

“Mmmmm a little I guess.”

“That’s good. You know Mum and Dad are worried about you.”

“Why? I’m fine.”

“Well they don’t think you are,” Dan replied.

“Well they can think what they want, it’s none of their business how I feel and what I want. They have no right to do anything unless I ask them.”

“I know Ella, but they are worried, we all are. You seem really not yourself.”

“I know I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be the way I am at the moment.”

“It’s okay sis, like I know what you’re going through.”

“Hey can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you call Channing for me?”

“Um, do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Yes, just can you or not?”

“Sure, what do you want me to tell him?”

“Just that I’m depressed and unhappy.”

“Sure.”

“Oh, and if he wants to come over tell him that he can!!”

“Alright I’ll talk to you later and call him now love you sis,” Dan said as he blew Ella a kiss and walked out.

 

Summer Love, Chapter 2  
Channing basically bolted down his street, around the corner left, then right to Ella’s place. As soon as he got to Ella’s, he pulled out his key, rang the doorbell, and let himself in. Ella got up, unlocked her door again, and lay back under the covers. There was a knock and then the door opened.

Channing walked in with a bunch of red roses in one hand and her favourite chocolates in the other. He turned and locked the door and walked over and sat on her bed, pulling the covers down a little bit so he could see her face and then kissed her on her forehead.

“I got you some chocolates and flowers,” Channing said, showing her both then put them at the foot of her bed. He pulled the covers down a little further, then he picked Ella up and hugged her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and started bawling her eyes out. She was so upset. It was her fault Robert had broken up with her, she had been stupid. But she had now gotten what she deserved - at least in Dan’s eyes.

“Ella,” Channing said, “I know your upset, but can I ask you a question?”

“O-o-kay,” Ella choked out between her sobs. Channing pulled her away from himself, wiped her tears away and looked at her. “Ella, I’m in love with you and have been since we met when we were 3 years old, will you be my girlfriend?” he said.

“Oh my God, yes of course! I’ve loved you since I met you too.” Ella pulled him back towards her, hugging him tighter and kissing him deeply. They melted into each other and finally, for the first time in her life, Ella felt like that was truly where she belonged.

After Channing and Ella talked and cuddled and got over their initial excitement, it was about 10:00pm. It was quite late and Channing didn’t want to walk home, so Ella’s mum gave him a ride. “I’ll be back in two hours,” Channing whispered to Ella before he left, “I promise!”

Ella got ready for bed straight after Channing left and was going to sleep when her mum came and said goodnight to her. Dan and the rest of her siblings also came and said goodnight in turn. Ella had made sure to leave the window open so Channing was able to climb in through the window without waking her and slip into bed with her. Ella woke at 2:00am and Channing was next to her, awake in his boxers, looking sexy as hell. Ella smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and said “Hey Mr. Hottie, I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Channing replied smiling back at Ella. She snuggled up to him, placed one hand on his heart the other by his side, and closed her eyes. Channing wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

In the morning when Ella woke up there was a note on the bedside table. Ella rolled over, picked it up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened it. In Channing’s neat handwriting was the most gorgeous note. It said:

Ella my beautiful and amazing girl, I am sorry that I’m not here to be with you as you wake up and that I did not wake you when I left, but you were so peaceful sleeping that I thought it would be best if I let you sleep. Baby I love you; I miss you so much when I’m away from you. You are perfect in every way. Baby girl, I wish I could be with you every moment of everyday. I love that you can accept me for who I am. Call me if you want to talk and when you get up. Love you lots, xoxo Channing.

Ella folded up the letter and added it to the box of treasures that she had, writing the date and Channing’s full name on it. Ella then got dressed in her favourite top and short denim shorts. She picked up her phone and iPod from beside her bed and walked into the kitchen, dialing Channing’s number as she went. “Hello?” he answered.

“Hey Hunny,” Ella replied.

“Hey, how’s my gorgeous girl?” asked Channing. Ella giggled.

“Wonderful now that I’ve heard your voice,” she said.

“Excellent!” Channing replied, “Soo, what are you doing today?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?” Ella questioned curiously.

“No reason, just asking,” Channing said.

“Mmm, okay,” Ella said, letting the matter drop.

“Okay baby I’ll let you get some breakfast. I’m free all day so if you want me over or want to catch up and do something, then let me know.”

“Okay baby will do, love you heaps.”

“Okay baby love you more, have a good breakfast! Talk later, bye,” Channing said, hanging up, sighing, and leaning back in his chair.

Ella started walking around, fixing up breakfast for herself and pulling out things for her brothers and sisters. After setting up and finishing her breakfast, she went and woke up her sisters. They were already awake, as were her brothers. She told them that breakfast was on now and they better get their butts downstairs if they wanted any. As her brothers and sisters ate, she went and had a hot shower. When Ella finished, she got changed into her favourite top and jeans ensemble and checked how she looked in the mirror. Ella turned this way and that making sure she looked really nice.

Ella walked downstairs and made sure all the kids were eating and finishing off breakfast. She told Dan that she was going out and would be home late before walking out the door and asking him if he could look after the rest of the kids. “Thank you bro, I owe you one,” she said as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Ella called Channing as she was heading out the door to let him know she was on her way. She started her car and drove down the street to the local shop and grabbed gum and some lollies. She then drove to Channing’s, pulling into his driveway as he opened the door to let her in. She locked up the car and fixed it up. She then bolted into his arms and hugged him as he spun her around in his arms. He carried her in his arms into the house.

“What’s in the bag?” he asked.

“Umm, nothing,” Ella said, hugging it to her chest.

“Come on!” Channing said cooing at her.

“Fine,” Ella said, letting go of the bag and handing it to him. He opened it up and looked inside. He was shocked, his eyes widened as he pulled out the gum and the red lollies “What the hell are you thinking?”

“Baby, calm down okay. Look, I got them cause they’re yummy. I promise not to eat them all and go crazy - we know what happened last time.”

“Let’s not go there,” said Channing.

Ella grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled her into him and up onto his lap. Channing pulled out of the kiss and hugged her tightly. They went upstairs to Channing’s room, hung out and played video games and stuff like that all afternoon.

Ella woke up at 4pm. Channing was under her and waking up too. They got up and walked downstairs and got some food and drinks. Channing and Ella were sitting at the breakfast bar when Kelli (Channing’s older sister) walked through the front door. She had only just moved back with them a month ago. Channing and her didn’t really get along well, though. Channing’s eight younger siblings walked in together about five minutes later.

Channing ducked out of the kitchen into the foyer. He was like a dad to the younger kids, since their real father was never home. “Outside, wipe your feet, shoes off and put them in the box, bags to your rooms, pull out your lunch boxes and drink bottles, bring them downstairs, then afternoon tea,” he said in an instructors voice, making Ella smile and giggle. After Channing came back into the kitchen and got out the afternoon tea choices, he called Melinda (his step mum).

“The kids are home and afternoon tea is done. Do you want me to get the younger kids from preschool?” he asked.

“Sure okay, see you soon,” she said.

Hanging up the phone, he sighed and sat back down behind the breakfast bar with Ella. She knew he was thinking about his four younger adopted siblings. They all came from Europe: London, Paris, Amsterdam and Edinburgh. All four spoke French and English, while the boys could speak Irish. They were pretty awesome! Their one problem was that they didn’t trust anyone but Channing, Melinda, and Colin (Channing’s adoptive father).

Ella had only found out about two months ago that Channing was adopted. He’d never told anyone else about it - even her brother, one of his best friends. And to make matters worse, they had no idea who his biological parents were, he had been an orphan. Colin was never really home because his business took him all over the world, this meant that Channing played dad a lot.

Ella moved as all the kids came into the kitchen, grabbing plates and things to eat and going up to their rooms to do homework or watch a bit of TV (they all had TV’s in their rooms). Melinda was picking up the younger kids from preschool on the way home, then Channing and Ella were going out to a party or to Ella’s place, they hadn’t really made up their minds yet. But Ella had brought stuff to go to a party along with her “night out” make up.

Melinda got home 20 minutes after the kids did. Sally and Damen (the younger kids) ran to Channing as he gave them both a big hug. Josie and Kevin came in after them and walked over to where Ella stood, reaching up to be picked up. Ella picked them both up and looked at Channing and Melinda, who were as shocked as she was. They had never “asked” her to pick them up. Ella sat them down and then they went over to Channing who picked them up and put them in chairs at the breakfast bar for afternoon tea.

Ella picked up Sally and Damen and did the same. After doing so and saying goodbye to Melinda and getting their stuff, they left and went to Ella’s house. Channing packed up his swimmers and all the stuff Ella had bought over to his place along with her favourite clothes that he had in his wardrobe. He also packed an overnight bag, in case Ella’s mum, Ruby, let him stay for the night. Ella and Channing had agreed that they would ask her as soon as she got home because it was something they both wanted to do.

Ruby got home at four thirty pm and had only just put her bags down, when Ella came bounding into the kitchen from upstairs in a very happy mood. Ruby looked at her daughter thinking obviously Channing’s around somewhere I only ever see that much happiness in her when Channing’s over.

“Mum,” Ella said, in her sweet wanting something voice.

“Yes,” her mum said cautiously, in her wondering voice.

“Can-Channing-sleep-over-tonight, please?” Ella said all in a rush, her words running together and her fingers crossed behind her back.

“Hmm,” her mum considered for a moment “Okay,” she said.

“YAY!” Ella cried hugging her mum tightly, “thank you, thank you, thank you,” she said.

“Alright, alright,” her mum said with a little bit of a laugh. “Go have some fun okay? I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

“Thanks mum you’re the best!” Ella called over her shoulder as she ran upstairs.

Ella ran into her room and launched herself on top of Channing causing him to fall back onto her bed. Laughing he asked her, “Soo, what did she say?”

“Yes! She said YES!” Ella said totally elated and now on a total high. Ella and Channing sat around in her room playing board games all afternoon. They soon got really bored and decided to have a snooze for the second time that afternoon. Soon they awoke to Ruby calling them down to dinner.

Ella and Channing walked downstairs hand in hand into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Ella’s brothers and sisters. Ella’s dad had passed away three years ago when their aunt Lucie had been staying with them. She was mentally unstable at the time, and had killed her own brother (their dad) before trying to kill Ella, Dan, and their two younger brothers. At the time the boys had only been 12 and hadn’t quite known what was happening thank goodness, it was traumatic enough for everyone else. At 12 it would have been worse; they were the ones that were almost killed before the police arrived from reports of neighbors.

As their Auntie Lucie heard the police car coming down the street she had jumped from the top floor balcony of their mum and dad’s room committing suicide. Mum had actually been with the girls (they were seven) at a friend’s house as she was close to giving birth to triplets and her husband was out of town for a few days.

Dinner was amazing and Channing was impressed, “Oh my gosh that was so good, but I’m so full now.”

Ella just looked at him and smiled, “I know, Aye!”

“Your mum is the best cook ever!”

“Your mum is too,” Ella said back.

“No she isn’t. Okay well, I guess she kind of is,” Channing said, passing his plate to Ella as she stood up and went to put them in the dishwasher. Channing picked up their glasses and the bottle of water and walked over to sit in front of the huge plasma-screen TV with Dan and one of their sisters while the rest of the kids were mucking around upstairs. When Ella finished cleaning up the table, she went over and sat down in the three seater as she snuggled up to Channing.

At about 9:00pm, Ella went upstairs to get ready for bed and have her shower. Her younger siblings had already done so and were all sitting downstairs, while Dan was helping mum as she was unwell.

Ella went to her room and grabbed her pj’s and headed to the bathroom to run a shower. As she was running the shower, she heard a knock on the door. It was Channing, and his face was a mask of deviousness.

“No,” Ella said, “Later.”

“Nawww,” Channing said, “that’s not fair!”

“Yes it is, I don’t want to, you need to realize that my decision is as important as yours.”

“Sorry,” Channing said.

“That’s okay sweetie,” Ella said, “Just wait until I get out of the shower. We can kiss and cuddle as much as you want then.”

After Ella had her shower, she got changed and went downstairs to watch the movie that they had got that day from the video shop. They had rented out a movie that they thought everyone would like, but was appropriate for all the family. “Lemonade Mouth” was a Disney channel original movie and was about a group of students who met in detention and formed a band and how they became famous. Everyone really enjoyed it, and then everyone went up to bed except Channing, Ella, Dan and Millie (Dan’s girlfriend). All four of them chilled around downstairs until they all felt sleepy and went upstairs to bed.

Channing and Ella had her little lamp on and because she had the room down at the other end of the house. It didn’t wake anyone up and they were able to talk softly. They talked about everything, seeing as they had been going out for about four and a half months now at least. They had known each other for a little over 12 years, so they thought it was the perfect time to talk about the future.

Ella and Channing were really in love with each other and Ella had confessed that she’d always had a little crush on him since she was about four, shortly after they had met. Channing had always been shy, but he had secretly had a crush on her too, so they believed that they were meant to be together. Ella and Channing planned everything and Ella put it under her bed where everything of importance went into a little padlocked box she had made when she was 15. In the box she kept her diary, and important things that meant lots to her like photos of her boyfriends on folders that had memories in them.

Ella and Channing had finished planning the rest of the year and then decided it would be a good idea if they got some sleep as it was really late and they had so much to do tomorrow. It was important that they had as much sleep as possible. Tomorrow was probably going to be the most important day of their lives and would make the biggest impact on their families.

Channing woke up first and made his way to the wardrobe that he shared when he slept over at Ella’s. He had made sure that he had some sort of classy clothes as well as smart casual and pretty much anything else that he could need for any occasion. He pulled out a nice button-up shirt in blue with short sleeves and a black jacket and 3 quarter length baggy denim jeans. He went to Ella’s ensuite bathroom and brushed his hair, teeth, and put on his chain necklace that Ella had bought him for his birthday as well as the watch that she loved.

After he finished, he woke up Ella as it was now about 10:30am. It was a special day for them both, so she needed to get up. Channing kissed her on the lips and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand as her eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning Angel,” Channing said, as a smile crept across her face.

“Hello handsome,” she replied as she gave him a sweeping look up and down, “Very nice.”

“I’m glad you like the look.”

“You kidding? You look like a total hottie! All the girls are going to be totally jealous of me having such a hot boyfriend,” Ella said, winking at him as she swept the covers off her bed and got up to get in the shower. She picked out the nicest dress she had in her wardrobe, and her favorite hot pink bra and matching undies. On her way to the bathroom, she smiled at Channing as she shut and locked the door.

After a hot shower, Ella felt really relaxed and her muscles were less cramped from the warm water cascading all over her back and front. She moisturized her whole body with her strawberry body butter, dressed, and put on her natural/ neutral makeup. As she twirled in front of the mirror, she felt like a princess.

Her hair was next and took the longest as she straightened it and put her favorite pin in her hair followed shortly by her jewelry. Ella immerged from the bathroom half an hour to an hour later looking absolutely stunning. As she came and stood in front of Channing, his jaw dropped and he gasped as she twirled in front of him. “So, what do you think?”

“Oh My God,” Channing gasped at her.

“What? Don’t you like it?” Ella asked him with a worried and upset expression on her face.

“No, no, no of course not, you look stunning, amazing, sexy and so hot! I don’t know how else to explain it. Words fail me.”

Ella looked down, blushing with a girlish grin on her face. Channing got up and walked over to her, tilted her head up so that he could meet her eyes, and kissed her full on the lips. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. “My angel! I love you and always will!”

“My protector and bodyguard!” They both laughed at each other’s comments on how they felt towards one another. The two of them took a deep breath.

“You ready?” Channing asked Ella.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ella replied taking a steadying breath and taking Channing’s outstretched hand.

“Mum, Dan, kids,” Ella said as she walked into the kitchen, knowing that her siblings and Mum would be sitting down at the kitchen table for breakfast.

“Whoa you’re dressed up really nicely sis, where are you going?”

“Channing and I have big news to tell you all,” Ella replied.

“We’re moving in together,” Channing said. It was clear he was totally ecstatic.

“When did this happen? When did you decide to ask?”

“We asked Melinda and she said that she would talk to you about it,” Ella said, confusion and concern written all over her face.

“Well I didn’t get a call,” said Ruby.

“Damn,” said Channing “She’s been so busy with the younger kids lately that she’s pretty much been just too focused to remember anything else. They’re a real handful and you have to kind of skirt around issues to get them to really talk about things. Everything is just a little sensitive. She just wants to see them happy and because I’m stuck playing dad, it makes it a little hard for me too. I just want to be a normal teen/ young adult. I can’t though, all the fun things that my mates do are totally out of the question. I just don’t have time, this is why I really want Ella and I to move in together if that’s okay. Please, Ruby?”

“Okay I’m fine with the idea, but I will be checking up on you both from time to time though, so just be warned.”

Over the next week Ella and Channing spent a good couple of days moving all of their possessions into the house. They both had a bedroom each, but one of the bedrooms was for both of them as well. It was nice to know that they had a bed for the both of them when they wanted to fall asleep side by side with each other, knowing that they weren’t going anywhere. It was a nice cottage-type house, in a nice suburb just out of the way enough to be secluded, but not so much that you had to drive an hour to get to the city. Ella and Channing loved the house, it was quite large but needed to be fixed up a bit to be a bit more livable for them.

Over the next 3 months, Ella and Channing agreed that every weekend they would do a little more on the house to fix it up and renovate a little and just have everything updated to suit them. It was a little bit annoying for both of them, but they knew it had to be done so they persevered through it all. After about four months, they had everything the way they wanted and had everything they needed - appliances, furniture and all the little touches like pictures, paintings, Ella’s trophies, Channing’s medals, surfboard, books for their library and a huge room for exercise with a plasma TV, a treadmill, a bike, a rowing machine, fit ball, weights and chin up bar and a few other things.

They were both happy with the finished result, but still needed to do the backyard. However, neither of them had any experience whatsoever with doing a backyard and theirs was huge. They wanted a nice place where they could entertain and have fun as well. The first time Melinda and Ruby came to visit they were shocked, it had been about six months since Ella and Channing had moved in and finished the “renovations” and neither Ruby nor Melinda had known that their children could do anything like what they saw. Then they saw the backyard.

“Oh My God,” said Melinda “What happened here? It looks like a bomb when off.” She was right - all the left over materials and things had just been dumped in the backyard and left there. The weeds went up to Ella’s knees and they had no idea how to do anything to fix it.

“We don’t know what to do with all the leftover stuff from the renovation and how to make the yard look good,” explained Channing.

“Oh, okay. Well, I’ll get you some of the books we have from home and some magazines too. Maybe that might help you make up your minds on what you want the yard to look like, yeah?” Ruby suggested.

“Thanks Mum and Melinda,” Ella said gratefully. She was happy that their parents really wanted to help and liked the house too.

Over the next few weeks Ella and Channing worked out how they wanted the yard to look and drew up a plan. The yard was really big, the block of land that they had bought was about an acre and they were able to do whatever they wanted with it. With the back yard being so big, they needed a lot of equipment to get rid of everything and the weeds as well. The yard was going to look so good.

They decided that they wanted five mini-gardens within the garden so they would have to section it off, but the garden was tiered so they could make it the way they wanted. As soon as they got the “good-to-go” status, they got to work right away. The garden supplies arrived every week to be used in that same week and were put into the ground as soon as possible. The gardeners made it look stunning.

There was a fairy garden and construction pit in the children’s garden, there was a secluded spot for Channing and Ella to sit and where they could have a picnic and with a secret arch where the children couldn’t find them. There was an edible garden, a flower garden, and a garden made entirely of used parts and old things which Ella and Channing had found in different places including when they moved out.

As soon as the garden was finished and clean of all the scraps and leftovers from building the garden, Ella and Channing felt like they finally had a house. Ella and Channing were so happy and couldn’t get over the fact that they were so lucky that they could do so much and that the house had turned out so well.

Since Ella and Channing had finished fixing up the house, they spent almost every moment together that they could. When the new garden was finished, they entertained guests and friends, had picnics together or with family, and spent lots of time just chilling out. Ella and Channing were very happy together and after all the renovations and time that they spent building, they were much closer and they wanted to be together all the time.

By the time summer rolled around both Channing and Ella felt almost like they were the same person. They could finish off each other’s sentences and knew exactly what the other person was thinking. Ella had nightmares frequently now. Her physiologist couldn’t understand why and neither could she, but it was almost always in the same context. There was always her and her family, mum, dad, brothers, sisters and her best friends. It always ended up with her feeling threatened and waking up in a cold sweat after her dad started carving the Christmas ham.

The dream made no sense to her and the knife in her dads hand meant nothing to her at all. Anna, her psychologist and Ella had gone over it in detail at least 50 to 100 times and still it made no sense. Ella was on the verge of giving up and she didn’t care anymore, it was all just too much for her to handle. Channing was really worried about her. After a month and a half of nightmares, Ella was over them. It was strange but there were no other effects on her from them, so Channing just brushed it off as being a phase.


End file.
